starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Rimma War
The Rimma War was an organized series of assaults lead by Mandalore Garen Starfall, in response to a perceived Imperial attack on the planet Mandalore. The Mandalorians, filled with hatred and vengeance toward the Empire for what they believed they had done, launched an aggressive offensive against Imperial territories along the Rimma Trade Route. They sent a forward recon unit consisting of Kyr Aden and Freedom Nadd to retrieve vital information on Imperial defenses in the region of space on the planet Yag'Dhul. Following this, the Shadow Warriors landed on the surface to assist them in preparing the world for Mandalorian invasion. Subsequently, in order to establish a forward base of operations, the Black Brigade was sent to Midpoint Station in order to discretely seize control of the station from the hands of its current administrator, Teron Pol. Following the successful operation onboard the massive station, he awaited a signal from Kyr Aden and his Shadow Warriors to jump to Yag'Dhul, the staging point of their operations. Upon receiving word to launch the attack, the Mandalorian war machine left the station under minimal, yet capable, management, and attacked the planet. Following the attack on Yag'Dhul, the Mandalorians recovered from the losses they incurred during the battle and reorganized for the next strike in their campaign. While this was going on, another contingent of Mandalorians were deployed from Midpoint Station to Abregado-Rae to conduct a pincer attack on the Imperial fortification of Capital City. The battle at Yag'Dhul caused the Empire to rethink how it was going to respond to this assault. As the siege of Abregado-rae continued, the reorganized Mandalorian fleet traveled from Yag'Dhul to Thyferra. The resulting attack was an easy win for the Mandalorians. Garen wasted no time in restructuring his forces. Seeing the tactical sense in a two-staged attack, he divided the fleet in two, and moved on against first Ghormon, and then Mrlsst, taking the Imperial forces there by surprise. Despite being caught off-guard, the battle ended with a Mandalorian retreat. The forces at Ghormon were not so fortunate, however, and the Mandalorians claimed the world after the Empire sent a successful rescue mission to extract their forces from the system. The Mandalorians regrouped their forces from both Thyferra and Ghormon and launched a massive offensive against the Imperial position there. During this battle, Abregado-rae finally fell to the persistent Mandalorian assault, and the remaining Imperial forces retreated to Fondor. Shortly after, at great cost to their own forces, the Mandalorians drove the Empire from Mrlsst. The Mandalorians took every available force they had at their disposal and sent a full-frontal assault against Fondor. The resulting attack was fierce, with both sides sustaining heavy casualties. In the end, the two sides settled for an agreement; the Empire withdrew from the system and the Mandalorians claimed the system with the condition that further blood would not be spilled, and the Empire allowed to leave in peace. Garen allowed the conditions, though he was unwilling to believe that the Empire would honor its side of the agreement for long. Category:CaddenCategory:Mandalorian ProtectorsCategory:Galactic Empire